


Sunshine and Whiskey

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleeping Together, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine drinking with Dean and when you're too drunk to walk, he escorts you to your room. Or is it your room? Sam W. / Reader drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine and Whiskey

Drinking with Dean had been fun, up until the room went blurry and you couldn’t say your s’s properly. That last shot of whiskey went down a little too smooth, leaving no burning trail down your throat, and that’s when you knew you were in trouble. You pushed up from the table and stumbled over your own two feet as if someone tied your laces together. Problem was, you weren’t wearing any shoes.

 

Dean’s very blurry hands were on your shoulders. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”  
  
You slapped at his chivalrous hands. “Now hold on there, missster. If you think for one sssecond that I’m going to bed with you,” you poke him in the middle of his chest, “you’ve got… sssomething comin’ atcha!”

 

Your attempt at a physical threat made the hunter laugh. Crinkles formed around his eyes as he shook his head, turning you around and looping a strong arm around your waist. “Sorry, but I like my women able to form a complete sentence.”

 

The concrete floor of the hall was cold against your feet. “Hey… I can sssentenccce prop… correc… jussst fine.”

 

“Sure you can. Just like you can outdrink me.”

 

You opened your mouth for some smart ass comment, but your bedroom door suddenly appeared. Without another word, Dean escorted you to the edge of the bed, squeezed your shoulders and closed the door behind him.

 

No light was needed, you knew your room like the back of your hand. Another problem, you couldn’t really feel your hands. Stumbling off the edge of the bed, you began the tedious task of stripping out of your clothes. Your foot caught in your skinny jeans and your elbow got stuck in the hem of your t-shirt as you not so gracefully maneuvered to your side of the bed.

 

Finally, with your clothes strewn on the floor and your bra on the nightstand, you slid between the sheets. Sheets that smelled nothing like the laundry detergent only you used. Trying to get comfortable, you rolled onto your side and draped your arm over a very hard and warm body. You snuggled into it, sighing contentedly when a large hand squeezed yours.

 

Suddenly, the body was gone and an amber light flooded the room. “What the –“ You blinked rapidly and tried to focus on the mountain of a man standing at the end of the bed. Long hair, strong jaw… “Sssam?” The sheet fell away as you pushed to your elbow, but the last thing on your mind was the fact that you were naked.

 

Sam ran a hand through his hair as his eyes went wide. He forced his eyes to meet yours as he whispered your name, “is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

 

“ _Your_ bed? Thisss… thisss isss _my_ bed. Why are _you_ naked in _my_ bed?”

 

He looked down at his bare chest, but he wasn’t completely naked after all. Black boxer briefs were the only item of clothing he wore. “I’m not naked. You… you’re naked. Wait, were you drinking with Dean?”

 

You giggled as you snuggled into his pillow, breathing him in. “Mmmhmmm. Whissskey isss good.”

 

He ran a hand over his face as he grabbed a shirt from an ajar dresser drawer. “Come on.”

 

“What?” When you saw him standing there with a shirt held out, you groaned, “awww Sssammy, I jussst wanna sleep.” Despite the warm desire to do just that, you threw the blankets back and scooted to the edge of the bed.

 

“Arms up.”

 

You dropped your head until your chin hit your chest. “Ssso much work, Sssam.” You push your arms through the air, wrists loose so your hands flopped with the movement.

 

The heather grey shirt was slid down your arms and over your head where it brushed along your sides. With your head still hanging, you could see the front of the shirt. There was a giant moose on it. Pointing at it, you laughed. “Let me guesss, Crowley.”

 

His tone was dry, unamused, “yeah, thought it was cute.”

 

“It isss cute.” You scooted back and patted the spot he had previously been sleeping in.

 

He shook his head. “No… I’ll just go-“

 

You patted the bed harder. “I won’t bite, Sssam. Jussst sssleep with me. Nothing more.”

 

He stared at you and the bed while chewing on his bottom lip. “Nothing more.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

He snapped off the light and a moment later the bed dipped under his weight. He shifted into a somewhat comfortable position, on his back, hands folded over his stomach. And he would have been fine with that had you not nestled your head under his arm, pushing it up so you could lie with your head on his shoulder. You draped your arm over his stomach and tangled your legs with his. But it wasn’t until the weight of his arm was behind your back that you relaxed completely.

 

Long fingers ghosted over your arm and squeezed your elbow gently. Slowing your breathing so you could savor the smell of his sun kissed skin, it didn’t take long before you fell asleep, feeling the safest you’ve ever felt.


End file.
